1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for restraining persons within a vessel, vehicle, aircraft, spacecraft or shelter structure [hereafter “common environment”] with i) remote control of the mobility and counter restraint of movement within the common environment and also ii) integrated electronic information transmission pathways as part of the system. An alternative embodiment is to utilize a textile as the medium for conducting communications or data or any electronic/electrical signal among individuals in a common environment such as a vessel, vehicle, aircraft or shelter. The structure of the common environment may be part of the conducting/communication pathway. This second embodiment is particularly applicable in environments where wireless conduction of data or electromagnetic interference is undesirable, such as in combat or military uses, where secrecy is critical, or space and locations on non-Earth bodies.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present invention relates to a passenger restraint for a vehicle, such as wheeled vehicle, tank, vessel, or fixed or rotary winged aircraft, spacecraft or shelter structure “common environment.” Occupants of such vehicles often require a full range of movement, including the use of legs and feet to walk around the crew cabin/common environment and the use of arms and hands to carry out various tasks. Occupants must also be able to communicate with others within the common environment. The foregoing is particularly true of military vehicles, vessels and aircraft, wherein the occupant must often perform task, such as firing weapons, opening doors, or moving equipment. The occupants must be able to perform these task while communicating with other crewmembers. Moreover, crewmembers must be able to adequately perform these tasks while being restrained against unexpected vehicle, vessel or aircraft movements or low or no gravity.
Current restraint systems include a harness that is secured to the occupant and a strap or webbing that connects the strap to an overhead reel or some part of the structure of the common environment. During normal vehicle or aircraft operations, for example, the strap can be rolled or unrolled from the reel as needed to facilitate crewmember movement. An accelerometer within the reel locks the strap in the event of sudden or severe movements. This protects the occupant from becoming injured or from falling out of the vehicle, vessel or aircraft, or other unwanted movement. Current restraints require the occupant to thereafter unlock the reel by accessing a release handle adjacent the reel. This requires the crewmember to walk back to the reel and reach up to access the release handle. Current restraint systems also utilize a communication and/or control system that is separate from the restraint.
One such system is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,710 to Van Druff et al. Van Druff discloses an aircrew restraint system that includes a track and a trolley that runs along the track. The trolley includes an interlock pin that cooperates with interlock hooks spaced within the track. A webbing strap connects an aircrew harness to a strap retractor. In order for the occupant to release the trolley, they must grasp an overhead handle.
Harness reels are also known in the art for use in connection with restraining a vehicle occupant. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,105 to Frisk discloses a reel assembly for retracting and locking a shoulder harness. The assembly includes a strap supporting spool affixed to a ratchet wheel. When a strap is rapidly pulled from the reel, an inertial mass turns with respect to the reel. This causes the inertial mass to move forward axially and trip a dog which locks the reel. After being locked the reel must be reset by accessing a control post.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,807 to Warrick discloses an acceleration sensor for an aircraft employing an inertial weight. The inertial weight is movable within a chamber by way of a linkage. The linkage is such that it provides the same output in response to movement of the aircraft in multiple directions. Warrick does not disclose a release that is integrated with a strap or webbing.
Although these inventions each achieve their respective objectives, there continues to be a need in the art for a restraint system with integrated communications and controls, whereby crewmembers can be maintain a full range of motion while locking or unlocking the restraint or communicating with other crewmembers.